


Bag Full Of Thoughts

by Kittyswriting



Series: Bag Full Of Thoughts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always wondered how confronting his boyfriend about his jealousy towards Steve's new partner some how led them to start a BDSM relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag Full Of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have no idea how this started. I got the idea while watching Avengers Assemble, when Steve called Sam his partner in then Bucky scoffed and said partner. That gave me this idea that Bucky might be jealous that he's not Steve's only partner anymore. Then it evolved into Tony mentioning something that brought up Bucky's want to dominate his boyfriend. So here's hoping someone likes this.
> 
> Word prompt: friends/friendship

James "Bucky" Barnes had been through a lot in his life, he'd been a soldier, a weapon, a best friend, and recently a lover. His life had a lot of bad in it but also a lot of good in it, especially lately. After Steve brought him back and he started on the long road to recovery, it was difficult and he had a lot of things to get through. But Steve was there for him every step of the way, every time there was a appointment he was there, even when Tony started fixing his arm to see if he could make it better Steve was there.  
  
He got his best friend back, his brother, his partner. The two of them started going on missions together again and he started feeling good about himself again.  
  
And with Steve came a whole new family, there was Natasha who he shared a close friendship with, she understood him in a way no one else really could. She knew what it was like to be made into a weapon against your will. Natasha introduced him to Clint, the archer never seemed to mind him Natasha trusted him and apparently that was all the assurance Clint needed. Bruce was cautious of him at first, but the two of them had a friendly relationship now. Thor was strange but also reminded Bucky of a giant golden retriever and welcomed him with enthusiasm.  
  
Sam and Tony were two completely different stories.  
  
Tony was a mystery to him at first, Steve told him plenty of stories about how close he was to Tony and how he'd helped him. After two weeks of staying in the tower he hadn't seen the elusive billionaire. Than one night when they all settled down for a movie night he was first introduced to Tony Stark. He could see the resemblance to Howard, the same dark hair and eyes, the same suave and charm. He hadn't really known Howard that well, he'd always been more Steve's friend than Bucky's. Bucky hadn't really expected things to be any different with Tony.  
  
But Tony surprised him, he took one look at his arm and told Bucky he could make something better for him. If Bucky wanted. Which was how Bucky found himself spending more and more time around Tony, he'd come in for scans and talk to Tony, bring the genius food because seriously the guy had a terrible diet, make sure Tony wasn't working himself to exhaustion. Bucky had always been the mother hen type of guy and Tony needed someone to look out for him. It's not like he ever forced Tony to do things, he just tried to talk sense into him.  
  
Then somewhere along the way he developed feelings for him. He'd always known he liked other men, but growing up when he did Bucky kept that secret locked and buried, no one knew not even Steve. Back then being anything other than straight was a sure fire way to get you beaten to death or locked up. But things weren't so hard now, being attracted to someone of the same gender was a lot more accepted.  
  
Still Bucky was afraid to pursue anything with Tony, given his history as an assassin and how much he valued his friendship with Tony. But as it turned out he wasn't the only one that felt these things, one night when both of them were awake Tony kissed him. It didn't take long for him to kiss back, and ever since then the two of them were an item.  
  
But Bucky still never told anyone, they kept their relationship hidden for the first few months. Bucky still wasn't sure if Steve would be that accepting of it, as much as he loved Steve as a brother he knew the kind of thinking people had back then. Families were torn apart, people that once called you friend would beat you within an inch of your life.  
  
He shouldn't have worried, when Bucky finally felt comfortable enough to come out everyone was perfectly accepting. He did find it amusing that Steve gave both him and Tony the shovel talk, later on he said it was because they were both his best friends, and if one of them hurt the other than they'd be hell to pay.  
  
But Bucky wasn't worried, he'd never hurt Tony. The dorky genius was his fella, and his lover. Nothing was hurting him if he had anything to say about that. Not that Tony couldn't defend himself, because his boyfriend was highly capable. Bucky had just always had this protective streak, and Tony brought it out better than anyone.  
  
That only left Sam....  
  
Bucky did not like Sam. At all. Not one little bit.  
  
It's not like Sam wasn't a good guy, and Steve liked him. He just rubbed Bucky the wrong way, there was something about him that really got on his nerves. Which didn't really make sense considering how much Steve liked the guy, they'd even gone on a few missions together the three of them. But Bucky didn't trust him.  
  
He told Tony his thoughts about Sam one night when they were lying in bed together.  
  
"Buckaroo, you ever think you might be jealous?" Tony asked moving on top of Bucky, his hands immediately going to Bucky's hair to play with it.  
  
"Of who? Wilson? What could I possibly be jealous of?" Bucky said shaking his head his hands moving up and down Tony's back.  
  
"Maybe because Steve is calling someone else his partner when before he only ever called you that? Or that now Steve has a new buddy he's giving attention to?" Tony said gently his finger curling around a piece of hair.  
  
"Steve's allowed to have other friends Tony..." Bucky said defensively even though part of him knew it was true. He was a little jealous, it wasn't fair to Steve but since when was emotions ever fair?  
  
"You're human, and your best friend has a new best friend. It's okay to feel jealous, even just a little bit. You know I felt jealous when you first came here? Steve and I had gotten pretty close and I didn't know what to think when the guy who was practically his brother came back."  
"Is that why you didn't come out of your lab for like three weeks?" Bucky asked, he was curious about how jealous Tony had actually been.  
  
"Hmm? No. That was because of a whole other mess. It took me three weeks of negotiating and bargaining before it got resolved."  
  
"What was this thing? Steve never told me about it." Now Bucky really was curious.  
  
"He never knew. I think he just thought I was working on my suits, but the truth was I was doing what I could to keep the people that wanted you as far away as possible." Tony admitted watching Bucky carefully.  
  
"I always thought it was strange that no one ever came after me here. I'm not stupid Tony, I know what I did, what I was responsible for. I took a lot of lives throughout the years, I thought some kind of government security would try to take me from here. How'd you stop them?"  
  
"By giving them something they wanted more..." Tony said moving off of Bucky, but Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Tony, what did you do?" Bucky asked concerned.  
  
"I made it so you never have to worry about certain people coming after you." Tony replied softly leaning forward to kiss Bucky.  
  
"And now I'm concerned how you made that happen..."  
  
"Bucky, just please trust me?"  
  
"I do trust you, Tony you know I do. But I also know you." Bucky said moving them so he could roll on top of Tony.  
  
"I didn't give them any weapons, or anything that could be used to hurt anyone." Tony said looking up at Bucky.  
  
"That's not what I was worried about, I know you wouldn't. I'm more worried you gave them something that would hurt you."  
  
"Just...Don't worry about it please?" Tony asked and the way he sounded so pleading made Bucky want to give in and he had always found it hard to deny Tony anything.  
  
"Fine, but I don't like it." Bucky grumbled wrapping his arms around Tony cuddling him close.  
  
"Now that is settled we can get back to your obvious jealousy issue." Tony said with a smile he was trailing his fingers across Bucky's chest.  
  
"I don't have a jealousy issue. I'm just not fond of Sam, I don't have to be jealous to not like someone. Besides I wasn't jealous of you, and you're his best friend too." Bucky said stubbornly.  
  
"But Steve never referred to me as his partner. We were more like that old married couple that disagreed on how to raise the kids." Tony said with a smirk.  
  
"See that just makes me more jealous of Steve than you. If anyone should be married to you I'd prefer it to be me." Bucky said leaning down to kiss Tony's neck. He wasn't trying to start anything both of them were pretty spent from earlier but he liked to give Tony as much affection as he could.  
  
"Is that how you're going to propose to me Barnes?" Tony said smiling, as he moved his head so Bucky would have better access to his neck.  
  
"Of course not, Tony Stark needs to be proposed to in a way that's as larger than life as the man himself is." Bucky said after he detached his lips from Tony's neck and leaned up to give Tony a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"That is so true, and explains the lack of proposals I've had. They obviously couldn't come up with something good enough." Tony chuckled and pulled Bucky back in for another kiss this one lasting longer than the quick kiss from before.  
  
"Don't worry, when the time comes I'll give you a show you won't forget." Bucky rolled over so he was by Tony's side instead of on top of him.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Tony said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss Bucky, the kiss quickly turned passionate and Bucky was pleased that Tony seemed distracted enough to forget about the topic of Steve and Sam.  
  
Bucky's arms went up and down Tony's back tracing patterns on his skin. Bucky's lips moved across Tony's jaw and down to his neck nipping and sucking. Tony let out little gasps of pleasure as Bucky started adding new marks to Tony's already hickey covered neck.  
  
"You know, if you give me anymore love bites I'm not sure I'll be able to cover them all by tomorrow." Tony said softly he definitely didn't want Bucky to stop even though he probably should.  
  
Bucky looked up at Tony and kissed the mark he'd just made. "So? I want them to see. I want everyone to know just who's guy you are." Bucky said with a smirk before leaning up to peck at Tony's lips.  
  
"I do love it when you get all possessive." Tony said with a smile, this was one of his favourite parts about being with Bucky. Just being able to lie in bed with him and lazily make out with him, he knew that it wasn't going to be going anywhere, Tony didn't think he could quite get it up again for the third time tonight. But just the lazy kisses and bites and being held by someone filled Tony with a certain feeling of happiness.  
  
"Baby boy, you haven't seen my possessive side yet." Bucky said with a grin.  
  
"Oh no? What if I wanted to?" Tony asked he was curious about what exactly Bucky meant by that.  
  
"I suppose that could be arranged, but you have to be sure you want this. I can be pretty dominant, and you are my eternal weakness." Bucky said with a smirk.  
  
"I would quite like to see this dominant side of you, especially since you're already pretty dominant. So wait what are we actually talking about here?" Tony said slightly confused how they got from Bucky's jealousy to this.  
  
"Well we were talking about how possessive I can be and that made me think of something, and then this led to here and I don't even know how we got to this but....Do you really want to do something with me being more possessive and dominant?" Bucky said moving away slightly so they could have a more serious talk.  
  
"How did we even get to this point though? Like we started talking about your jealous ass, and then somehow that led to your possessive ass, which has now come to you talking about dominating me. Like how is this our lives?" Tony said chuckling a little because it was pretty funny how all this come about in a matter of two hours.  
  
"We face supervillains every day, you are a billionaire that has your own suit of armor, I am technically in my nineties and was a brainwashed assassin, I don't know how you'd expect anything in our lives to be sane or normal." Bucky said laughing along with Tony.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. So back to the point you said me talking about you being possessive gave you an idea?" Tony asked still chuckling a little.  
  
"Yes, it was just.... A while back I discovered something and I got interested in learning about it so I did. Then when we got together I wasn't sure if you'd be into it so I never told you about it." Bucky said blushing lightly.  
  
"Well, what is it? I can't say yes if I don't know what it is." Tony said looking over at Bucky he reached out to hold Bucky's non metal hand.  
  
"What do you know about BDSM?" Bucky asked biting his lip wondering if this was the moment Tony was going to freak out.  
  
"I know a little, I've been involved in a few scenes before. Some of my previous sexual partners liked that kind of thing, but I never did anything too serious. Mostly it was wax, ice, a few spankings and floggings." Tony admitted, he had a lengthy sexual history so he had indulged himself in the less vanilla side of sex.  
  
"Would you want to do something like that with me?" Bucky asked softly, he hadn't been aware that Tony even knew about BDSM let alone had done scenes with his ex lovers. Then again it did make sense.  
  
"I would like that, to explore that side with you. How do you want to do it?" Tony asked carefully. He had to admit he was beginning to feel a little nervous and a little excited about it all.  
  
"I have a few ideas, but I want us to have a proper conversation about this. Not just a late night talk in bed when we're both tired. How about we write down some things we both want tomorrow and talk about them? That way we can have a proper discussion about it and have it all written down so we both know what will happen."  
  
"So like a proper contract?" Tony asked biting his lip. It was a nervous habit he had picked up as a child.  
  
"Yeah, I think if we're going to do this we need to have this all written down. This isn't something to take lightly, we need to have a long talk about this, about what each other wants, about rules and safewords. I don't want either one of us to get hurt because we went into this too lightly." Bucky said reaching up to tap Tony's lips. "And no biting. You made it bleed last time."  
  
Tony smiled softly and stopped biting his lip. "Okay, no biting." He agreed and settled into Bucky's arms again. he snuggled close and the two of them settled into a comfortable silence holding each other until they fell asleep.  
  
Bucky always said that that was the night that changed everything for them.  
  
Tony always said it was one of the most random nights they ever had. 


End file.
